scarymoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Cindy Campbell
Cindy Campbell is the main character in the Scary Movie film series; her name is a parody of Sidney Prescott from the Scream series and actress Neve Campbell's last name. She is played by Anna Faris who along with Regina Hall as Brenda Meeks have starred in the first four films. Character Personality Cindy is an attractive, sweet, and cheerful character, she is soft-spoken and meek at first glance. Originally brunette, becoming blonde later, she is very caring for others, such as striving to protect people like Cody or even the rest of the world from watching the horror tape. (Scary Movie 3) She also shows an interest in animal rights avocation, helping the homeless and protecting the environment. She matures from a clueless teenager to a much tougher and motherly woman, although she still displays levels of unintelligent or tactlessness at times. She is slightly insecure, showing insecurity when others talk about her appearance. However, Cindy does have a more dangerous and violent side, even when she was a teenager, shown when she punched Gail Hailstorm in the face for telling her that her "ass looks fat." Cindy also has a rather unfortunate track record when it comes to relationships, her first boyfriend, Bobby Prinze, constantly tried to pressure her into being intimate with him and was later revealed to be both gay and a murderer, later attempting to kill her. Her next love interest, Buddy was also rather argumentative and their relationship presumably did not last. Her first marriage to an aggressive and disrespectful man turned out to be quite opprobrious and abusive, resulting in a divorce. Her most successful relationship was with her second husband George Logan, but he later died during a boxing accident. She is shown to be a good fighter at several moments in her life, employing martial arts skills similar to the fight skills in "The Matrix." She sometimes has brief moments of extraordinary strength, once lifting CJ off his feet out of frustration. She can also speak a form of "Mock Japanese," which Toshio remarks as terrible as it is just words such as Mitsubishi, Samurai, and Jujitsu thrown together. Family and Friends The only people in Cindy's family who have appeared in the movies or are mentioned are her father (reportedly a drug dealer), her unnamed sister, a grandmother and her nephew, Cody Campbell. Both The Sheriff and Principal Squiggman allude to Cindy's mother having been sexually promiscuous. Cindy has been married twice, once with an unknown man and later to George Logan who dies in between 2003 and 2006. Her brother-in-law was Tom Logan. She was last known to be in a relationship with Tom Ryan. Recurring Gags Cindy is one of the few characters to have a running gag about her; the only other character being Ray. This gag revolves around her thin frame, particularly in how she isn't as busomy as Brenda Meeks or Buffy Gilmore. When she flashes Bobby in the first film, she is shown to have a hairy masculine chest that causes him to fall out of the window. While in college, her friends are much more vicious when they compare her figure to Caroline Kane in her portrait. Buddy also calls her "A-cup" after he punches her, and Shorty Meeks comments that her breasts are orangutan-like while the group gazes over Caroline's portrait. While working as a reporter, Cindy argues with her boss about a report on breast augmentation and reveals her now enlarged breasts, which are much bigger than previously, suggesting her coerced her to have the plastic surgery. (However, this trait is not obvious unless she's flashing her chest. She possibly has the surgery undone later.) Another brief running gag in the first two movies is Cindy being covered in massive amounts of semen when she finally goes to "the next level" with Bobby in the first movie and when she gives Buddy a "hand" in the second movie. Bio Scary Movie Cindy is a student at B. A. Corpse High School which she attends with Bobby Prinze, her boyfriend, although their relationship is almost entirely platonic. Her friends are Brenda Meeks, Buffy Gilmore, Greg Philippe, Shorty Meeks and Ray Wilkins. She first appears using her computer when she hears a noise outside the window and heads to check it. It turns out it is Bobby who has climbed up the side of the house to her bedroom. Since she screamed, her dad come in and remarks he's going out of town so the cops won't find him and tells her to hide his stash. They both say their goodbyes. Bobby comes out from hiding under the bed and tells her he was home watching "The Exorcist" which got him thinking of her. They proceed to try to have sex, but Bobby gets electrocuted by Cindy's chastity belt which takes the form of an electrical fence around her underwear which her dad put there. Bobby proceeds to leave through the window, and Cindy asks him if he would settle for a PG-13 thing and shows him her manly chest, causing Bobby to cover his eyes and fall out the window. The next day, she heads to school with Brenda and Buffy and discover that Drew Decker was murdered the previous night. With reporters at school, Cindy is called into the principal's office where they question her about Drew. While the entire gang is at the fountain on campus, they reveal in flashback that one Halloween they accidentally ran over a man and dumped his body at the pier where Greg made them swear to never mention it again. While Cindy refuses to cover up the incident, Greg chokes her until she does. She even takes it literally until Greg clarifies himself. While in class the next day, Cindy sees Ghost Face looking at her and finds two notes on her desk reminding her of the body that was struck and killed in her presence the previous year. She how realizes someone beyond her friends knows about the accident. Back at the fountain, Greg shows up ready to confront Ray over a photo taken in the locker room of his small penis, but Cindy breaks them up, revealing she also got a note and that somebody knows their secret. Cindy says they should go to the police, but Greg is adamant against it. After Greg and Buffy disappear, Shorty tricks Cindy into throwing a party at her house, and although she tries to remain responsible, she eventually gives in and becomes intoxicated, having sex with Bobby. When he accidentally reveals Greg and Buffy are dead, she realizes that Bobby is the killer having copied Drew's killer and that Ray has been helping him. Unfortunately, Bufy's killer shows up and takes them out. Cindy fights him off until the police can arrive. Later at the Sheriff's office, Cindy has an revelation that the killer was Doofy Gilmore, who has since escaped. In Between Cindy attends college on to West Coast, possibly to escape public notoriety of the murders. Having survived their attacks, Brenda and Shorty accompany her. Scary Movie 2 Cindy is in college and has made new friends that include Alex Monday and Theo Keyoko. She is also a source of romantic interest from Buddy Wilkerson, who comes on too masculine to her, but she refuses his crude advances. She also learns that Ray Wilkins is now attending school with her, but she wants nothing to do with him. As part of her psychology class, she takes part in an insomnia study at Kane Manor where she is of particular interest to the ghosts because of her resemblance to Caroline Kane, the wife of Hugh Kane, who once owned the house and now haunts the location. She and her friends try eluding the ghosts as much as possible with her professor and Alex meeting their deaths. Cindy finally presents herself as bait to lure Kane's ghost to his destruction with help from Ray and Dwight Hartman. Cindy leaves the house with a pet parrot that only speaks in obscenities. In Between After graduating college, Cindy goes from brunette to blonde and gets married to a wealthy fat man, who abused and insulted her (Scary Movie 4), but she later divorces him. Getting her life together, she gets work as a TV news reporter and starts raising her nephew, Cody Campbell, whose mother (Cindy's sister) had died when he was born. Scary Movie 3 As a TV news reporter, Cindy is quickly disillusioned as her boss is always sending her out on fluff stories, such as crop circles and breast implants. Her spirit picks up when she discovers Brenda Meeks is now Cody's teacher. She goes on a night out with her and meets C.J., Mahalik and George Logan, whose brother owns the farm with the crop circles. Cindy and George gradually develop a relationship. However, after Brenda dies because of a cursed videotape, Cindy starts researching the tape and falls under its curse. She gets into trouble at the news station for trying to warn the public of the tape, but they end up running it non-stop as a promotional stunt. After Cody falls under it too, Mahalik introduces her to his aunt, who puts Cindy on the trail to meet the father of the girl on the tape. The trail leads back to the Logan Farm and an encounter with Aliens, but Cindy faces off with the girl and defeats her with George sealing her back up in the family well. Cindy and George get married a plan a life together. In Between While married to George, Cindy reportedly loses her right eye during a fight in a pub and receives a fake one. She also dabbles as a professional boxer and has a match against Tiffany Stone, but when she tries to punch Stone, Tiffany gets distracted and bends down out of her way, sending Cindy into a fall a stool. George jumps in to help her and snaps his neck on the edge of the stool. People at Cindy's boxing match also inexplicably get their necks snapped; one of whom is Toshio Saeki. Cindy soon sends Cody to military school. Scary Movie 4 Now out of work, Cindy reunites with Tom Logan briefly as he commits suicide. She gets a job as a healthcare worker and is hurriedly rushed by her employer into a job taking care of Mrs. Norris, who lives in a haunted house. She becomes friends with her neighbor, Tom Ryan, who becomes attracted to her. After a seeming alien attack, Cindy learns from Toshio's ghost in the house how to stop the attacks. Cindy soon reunites (somehow) with Brenda Meeks and they discover a strange village in the woods outside town where Toshio's stepfather lives and tells her how Toshio died before getting murdered by Ezekiel, the village idiot. When the aliens attack the village, Cindy and Brenda are captured and are reunited with Tom, who had also been taken hostage. Trapped in the ruins of a bathroom in the alien ship, they are attacked to torture devices, but Brenda escapes and has sex with one of the aliens. Learning the key to freeing them is hidden behind her fake eye, cindy undoes the shackles, but her alien captor won't release them until Tom reveals how much he loves his kids. Cindy and the others are eventually freed as she pursues a new relationship with Tom. Relationships Bobby Prinze Bobby was Cindy's boyfriend in high school. He often sneaks into her house through her bedroom window, eventually making out with her and touching Cindy's leg. Cindy's romantic relationship with Bobby works out well from the start. Bobby however, talks about having real sex with Cindy but somehow Cindy objects but at the end they did have sex at the end of the day. He eventually gets murdered by The Killer on the night he seduces Cindy and after confessing to killing their classmates to become famous. Brenda Meeks Brenda Meeks is Cindy's very close friend and has been with her since high school although there a few times at Hell House where she's more concerned with her own safety than Cindy's. Cindy seems to turn a deaf ear to some of Brenda's comments for the sake of their friendship, but it's very obvious they really enjoy being around each other. Buffy Gilmore Buffy was a friend of Cindy. They were close enough to meet each other at school although Buffy was still given to make jokes to Cindy's expense after making false claims about Bobby. However Brenda did not like the idea of Cindy being friends with Buffy but Cindy insisted shes not that bad. During Scary Movie 1, Cindy was more close to Buffy and their friendship worked out perfectly till Buffy's character changed after winning the beauty pageant. Shorty Meeks Shorty is the older brother of Brenda Meeks. He seems to act around Cindy as her older brother, later trying to encourage her to stand up for herself. The two of them act as if they're friends, but they actually travel in separate circles. Greg Philippe Greg is a classmate of Cindy Campbell and the boyfriend to her friend Buffy Gilmore. For most of their friendship, Greg is pretty much civil to Cindy, only twice becoming abusive and nearly killing her. He chokes her when she wants to go to the police, and his temper also flares a year later when someone reveals they know about the man they killed. Greg uses several wrestler moves on Cindy when she again wants to go to the police. Despite these occurrences, there are no signs of any animosity between the two although Cindy becomes aware of his hair-trigger temper. Ray Wilkins Ray is the boyfriend of Brenda Meeks, and as such he appears on outings with Cindy in the others. Cindy's connection to him seems based entirely on their common friendship with Brenda, and worsened by the fact that he threatened to kill her, but by college, Ray saves her life. Cindy seems to forgive him afterward, possibly thinking of him as an older brother. Theo Keyoko Theo is a close friend of Cindy in college, taking Buffy's place in her life, although Theo doesn't seem to be as obsessed with her appearance as Buffy. She seems to take a more active role in Cindy's life than Buffy did. Buddy Wilkerson Buddy was was a friend of Cindy at college, but he very obviously wanted to be her boyfriend, although his motives are almost entirely sexual. It is unknown what happened to him between the 2nd and 3rd movie, though it is possible he never saw Cindy again he considered Cindy more trouble to pursue than he wanted. Unknown Man Cindy had married an unknown man for a short period of time, he is a drunk, fat but rich man who seem to abused her. He was revealed in Scary Movie 4. George Logan George is an acquaintance Cindy makes during a news story at Tom Logan's farm, but they gradually become friends and develop feelings for each other. After they married, he becomes her coach and manager for her short boxing career, but he later dies in an accident in a boxing match. Tom Ryan Tom is an acquaintance Cindy makes while working as a healthcare worker. They eventually become friends and start dating. Not much is known about their relationship. Trivia * Cindy is one of the characters to survive a hit and run gag at the end of the first, second and third film with her being hit by a car in Scary Movie. Hanson has also been hit by a car, driven by Shorty (Scary Movie 2), and Cody has been hit by a car twice; once in the beginning as Cindy accidentally backs her car into him and once in the end as George almost backs into him, only for him to get hit by a white truck afterwards. * Like Brenda and Theo, Cindy is good at martial arts (seen in the first three films). * In the 1st and 2nd movie, her hair is black but in the 3rd and 4th, her hair is blonde. * In the 1st and 2nd movie, she reveals she has very unattractive breasts when she shows Bobby a "PG-13" version of her breasts, which are actually revealed to be a man's chest. In the second film, she receives a lot of criticism for having less perkier breasts than Caroline. In the third film, she reveals her enhanced breasts to her boss, which attracts attention and later leads to a wild party. In the fourth film, a hand was seen trying to touch her chest. * Cindy Campbell doesn't appear in Scary Movie 5 since Anna Faris's pregnancy prevented her from having a part. If she had been in the movie, she might have filled the role of Jody Sanders. * Cindy Campbell has a longer linear bio at the Collinsport Ghost Society. Gallery cindyandbobby.jpg|Cindy with her first boyfriend, Bobby Prinze cindyandbuddy.jpg|Cindy with Buddy 006SM4_Anna_Faris_030.jpg|Cindy during her relationship with her first husband. brendaandcindy.jpg|Cindy with her best friend, Brenda codyandcindy.jpg|Cindy, with her nephew Cody cindyandgeorge.jpg|Cindy with her husband, George Logan. 006SM4_Anna_Faris_038.jpg|Cindy with her new love, Tom Ryan. IMG 1723.PNG IMG 1721.PNG|Greg chokes Cindy IMG 1720.PNG IMG 1719 .PNG|Cindy saying goodbye to her Dad 00girls3.PNG 00girls2.PNG 00girls1.PNG Cj04.jpg 00girls3.PNG 00girls2.PNG 00girls1.PNG Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Living Category:Scary Movie characters Category:Scary Movie 2 characters Category:Scary Movie 3 characters Category:Scary Movie 4 characters Category:Campbell Family Category:Campbell-Logan Family